El caballero y el Hada
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Un pequeño cuento para dormir sobre como el hada conoce a un caballero que termina siendo su príncipe azul.
1. Cuento

_**CUENTO**_

Erase una vez en un reino lejano llamado Yutopia un hada, el era hermoso, su cabello rubio y su delicada figura eran la envidia de muchos.

Los reyes se habían dedicado a cuidar de esa hada como si fuera su hijo pero el se escapaba a patinar al lago cuando estaba congelado.

El hada se llamaba Yuri, había sido el heredero al trono hasta que la reina Yuuri quedo embarazado, el rey Victor aun quería dejarle el trono a su hada pero Yuri le dijo que era mucho mejor que el trono quedara en manos de su hijo legítimo.

En una de sus tantas salidas al lago Yuri se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras patinaba con los ojos cerrados, por ahí pasaba un príncipe del reino de Kazajistán quien quedo prendado a la hermosa imagen de aquella hada.

Aun montado en su caballo se acerco a la orilla, el rubio oyó el trote de un caballo y de inmediato abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico de armadura y penetrantes ojos cafés.

\- ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó el hada extendiendo sus alas azules preparado para irse volando

\- vamos a dar un paseo- le dijo el caballero extendiendo su mano

El hada vio desconfiado la mano del caballero pero después de buscar algún indicio de maldad y no encontrarlo tomó su mano y subió a su caballo.

En el castillo el rey Yuuri ya estaba preocupado por su hijo, no llegaba y empezaba a obscurecer, Victor llamo a su guardia personal pero justo cuando iba a mandarlos un mensajero llego al palacio anunciando que el hada había sido secuestrado por un caballero.

Victor suspiro y les pidió a su guardia que lo vigilaran en secreto, el rey fue y calmo a su preocupada reina diciendo que su pequeña (aunque ya tenia 15 años) hada nunca había tenido amigos.

No paso mucho para que se enteran quien era aquel caballero, el príncipe Otabek Altin del lejano reino de Kazajistán.

El hada desapareció cerca de una semana junto con el príncipe, se conocieron y después de no mucho se enamoraron.

Cuando el hada volvió al palacio les presentó al príncipe y el les pido la mano del hada, los reyes se resistieron un poco pero después de ver que el amor era sincero aprobaron su unión.

La boda fue en Kazajistán y unos años después los reyes de Yutopia se enteraban que serian abuelos pues Yuri estaba embarazado.

La familia que formaron el caballero y el hada vivió feliz para siempre.

\- me gusta más como la cuenta papá- dijo una pequeña niña de cinco años

-¿Donde Otabek tiene moto y todo pasa en Barcelona?- preguntó Yuuri

\- si y luego van a tomar té y y el tío Yuri ríe- la niña ya estaba levantándose de su cama

\- mañana te contare yo la historia Natasha- Victor estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

\- ¡si!- grito emocionada la niña

Entre los dos padres arroparon a su hija y después de darle un beso en la mejilla se fueron deseándole buenas noches.

\- siempre lo haces ver como una historia romántica- comentó Victor abrazando a su esposo

\- fue romántico al modo de Yuri- río besando su mejilla

\- por cierto mañana viene, sera mejor que el le cuente su propia versión a Nat- dijo el mayor recordando

\- el le cuenta nuestra historia y a ella le encanta pero tal vez Otabek-kun le cuente su historia- comento el nipón

Yuri y Otabek ahora eran esposos con unos hermosos gemelos quienes visitaban frecuentemente a la pareja de patinadores.

Pero a la hija de Victor y Yuuri le encantaba oír la historia de como su tío encontró a su príncipe azul aunque también amaba cuando su tío le contaba la historia del tazón de cerdo y su entrenador.

Gracias por leer y después de ver el episodio 10 me surgió esta idea , los personajes no son mios y la imagen tampoco solo los usé para crear esta linda historia.


	2. Cuento Extra

**_CUENTO EXTRA_**

\- ya acuestate o no te cuento nada- dijo un rubio ruso sentado en la cama

\- ya voy tío- la niña se subió a su cama tapándose con las cobijas

Ahora era el turno de Yuri de contarle a su sobrina la historia de sus papás pero no podía contarla tal y como fue o su pequeña mente terminaría perturbada.

\- bien, pero después me voy por que Dimitri y Karol no se duermen con Otabek- dijo el ruso acomodándose en la cama lo mejor que podía

*Había una vez un restaurante famoso en el que solo cocinaban comida japonesa, pero un día uno de sus mas deliciosos platillos cobro vida, un tazón de cerdo.

Pero ese no era el único platillo en el mundo en cobrar vida, había por todos los países y se hacían competencias para ver cual era el mejor, la competencia se basaba en patinar sobre hielo al ritmo de una canción.

Un día un patinador ruso entro en el restaurante encontrando al tazón en el mostrador simplemente viendo a los clientes.

\- te entrenare y ganaras el Gran... Ganaras el reconocimiento a la mejor comida- dijo el patinador

El tazón (que era del tamaño de un tazón normal) se emocionó y empezó a saltar de felicidad derramando algo de caldo, el patinador se llamaba Victor pero ya no quería seguir patinando puesto que no tenia motivación.

Victor se llevó al tazón a una pista de patinaje aunque era muy difícil para un simple tazón el mantener todo el contenido en su lugar.

Pero después de practicar mucho al gin se vio el fruto de su entrenamiento, el tazón danzaba elegantemente como si quisiera seducir a alguien para comérselo.

Empezó la competencia en Japón y la gano el tazón de cerdo, en la de China no quedo en primer lugar pero estuvo dentro de los primeros tres al igual que en Rusia, pero cada que avanzaba mas se notaba que el tazón había empezado a tener sentimientos por su entrenador.

Lo que lo sabia era que el entrenador también se había enamorado de el y no fue hasta que llegaron a la final que se confesaron y empezaron a ser novios.

Claro que en esa final Yu..el tazón de cerdo gano pero lo que mas le gusto fue poder convertirse en humano pues quien ganara tenia ese premio.

El tazón se convirtió en un joven con rasgos japoneses, ojos cafés y cabello negro pero conservaba la delicadeza y su toque seductor al patinar.

Y así fue como el entrenador se caso con el tazón de cerdo humano y tuvieron una linda hija...Fin*

\- gracias tío Yuri- abrazo a su tío la niña sonriendo como cada que escuchaba aquella historia

-de nada princesa, ahora si a dormir que tengo que ver a tus primos- Yuri beso la frente de la niña y salio deseándole buenas noches

La niña también conocía la versión normal de los hechos, Chris se la había contado a escondidas de sus padres hasta con fotos haciendo reír a la niña por ver a su mamá bailando así, pero le encantaban sus cuentos para dormir tanto de sus padre como de sus tíos.

Fin

Si hay algún error perdonen y también gracias por leer. Los reviews son bien recibidos.


End file.
